


Festival's Hunger

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 6 [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, OT3 intented tho, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tomoe is a teasy little shit fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Remix of an original fic on DWThis is a remix (a sequel in that case) so I highly suggest reading it before :3





	Festival's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Prompt:)Tomoe at a festival with a yukata.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317799) by fickle. 



> "Major Tags: References to sexual content (Lots of innuendos lol)  
> Other Tags: Just Kyousuke being thirsty and Tomoe being a little shit I guess
> 
> I couldn't help myself form going just a tiny bit hum dirtier(?) than your original fic so I hope you don't mind my remix"

They didn’t stop walking until they had gone through all of the vending stalls. Kyousuke had had to suffer multiple other torments including what he would later call the popsicle hell. They had just left the takoyaki’s when Tomoe had suddenly craved something cold and had come across a vendor with a cooler box. Kyousuke had felt his pulse get off the rocks as his teammate happily reached for the stick and was already eagerly licking the melting parts when he had come back to them after paying. The heat of the summer and the crowd were accelerating the melting process and Kyousuke could only stare, half-mesmerized, half-aroused, but completely and truthfully hypnotized by the movements of the pink tongue caressing the cherry flavoured popsicle while sucking the sugary water coming off and making little appreciative sounds at the taste. He heard a voice beside him excuse themselves to the bathroom that sounded so alien that it took seeing Heath dashing out towards one of the bathroom stalls installed especially for the festival for him to confirm its owner. Even in such a hazed mind, Kyousuke realized that he had been left alone to deal with the matter at hand. He had never felt so betrayed before.  
  
“Kyousuke ?”  
  
It took him a lot more effort than he was willing to admit to get his eyes to trail a bit higher and meet Tomoe’s.  
  
“Yes ?”  
  
His voice had sounded a bit funny but hadn’t broken otherwise and as far as he was concerned, it was a huge accomplishment in his predicament.  
  
Tomoe just stared at him a moment and then promptly swung his attention back to his food.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
The rest of the eating process was… messy to say the least. In the short moment Tomoe had stopped slurping, the ice had had plenty of time to melt and had quickly reached his hand. Luckily, not much was left on the stick and after swallowing it whole, he lifted his arm in front of him and looked as a thin drop of pink water slid down and timed his tongue perfectly to intercept it from going further. Then he proceeded to follow the trail up, slowly, so he wouldn’t get off track.  
  
Kyousuke hadn’t moved an inch, still ogling openly at the display. That realization came when Tomoe’s tongue reached his hands and that his eyes suddenly locked with his as he gobbled his fingers, one by one, to rid them off the sticky pink-y substance. Kyousuke gulped loudly at the display and the corners of Tomoe’s lips slightly lifted upwards in what he could only describe as a smirk. He forgot to breath for the agonizing, long seconds it took for his teammate to clean the rest of his hand. His freedom came in the form of a subtle smug look on Tomoe’s face, a lone small wood stick, and Heath’s return that made the tension drop instantly. Tomoe greeted him back warmly and went by his side, throwing the stick in the trash in passing by. Now, the only proof of what had just unfolded laid in the reddened lips of the black-haired beauty in the yukata talking animatedly to one of his friends, just in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
